memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed humanoids (23rd century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 23rd century. (Star Trek: The Original Series, ''Star Trek'' movies) Aliens with big hair Two ambassadors of this race joined the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in 2268 to attend the Babel Conference. ( ) Aliens with leather head-bands Ambassadors from this species served on the Federation Council in 2286. ( ) Alien with metallic faceplates This alien was seen in a bar on Earth that Doctor Leonard McCoy was frequenting from time to time and that he paid a visit to when trying to charter a ship to the Genesis Planet in 2285. ( ) Alien with netting on face This alien was present with another of its kind, at the Khitomer Conference. Because of this, it is probable that it came from a Federation world. ( ) Alien with pointed eyebrows A large, bald alien with a sharp ridge above the eyes was a crewmember on the USS Enterprise. ( ) :A female alien of the same species was created for the bar scenes. She was played by Kim Ryusaki. Alien with pigtails Members of this species attended the Babel Conference in 2268. ( ) :The man wearing pigtails and the 'old woman' may be from the same species, considering that most ambassadors came in pairs. Bald, tattooed alien female This alien female was seen in one of Doctor Leonard McCoy's favorite bars on Earth in 2285. She was playing a holographic game against a Human opponent. ( ) Bar contact This alien was McCoy's contact in a bar on Earth; he indicated that traveling to the Mutara sector would require many permits and be quite expensive. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) :Commentary on the DVD would seem to suggest that this alien design was a kind of prototype for the Ferengi. Additionally, when this alien's speech was translated, it sounded a bit like Yoda's grammatical construction. Behemoth Alien This humanoid species was noticeably taller and stronger than most. One of them was incarcerated at Rura Penthe in 2293 and was an acqaintance of Martia. When Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy first arrived at the prison, the Behemoth alien, picked up the Captain, demanding both his allegiance to the Brotherhood of Aliens and his coat. Kirk was unable to understand him as his universal translator had been confiscated. The behemoth later backed off at Martia's insistence. ( ) :The Behemoth alien was played by John Bloom. Blue-skinned Alien Three members of this race were present at the Khitomer Conference in 2293, when the Federation President was almost assassinated. ( ) :The Special edition DVD suggests these are "Andorians" who forgot their antennae or white hair. Blue-skinned Alien with pointy ears A blue-skinned alien with long, pointed ears (much longer than Vulcans or Romulans), one of them was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. ''( ) Bug-Eyed Alien A grayish-green-skinned alien with protruding, bug-like eyes, one of them was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. ( ) Copper-skinned Alien Diminuitive copper-skinned humanoids. Members of this species attended the Babel Conference in 2268. ( ) :An unfilmed scene in the ENT: "Terra Prime" script describes these as the Ithenites. :In issue 11 of Stardate magazine, these aliens are described as the '''Dayen' from planet Orodanga in the Eta Virginis system.'' Elysian Council Member This alien served as an Elysian Council member on Elysia in 2269. ( ) :The head indicates the councillor could be a Kzinti from Larry Niven's Known Space Universe. Feline Alien A green feline alien was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. ( ) Female Elysian Councilor This alien served as an Elysian Councilmember on Elysia in 2269. ( ) Horned Alien This humanoid species had blue, scaly skin and horns of varying size protruding all over their heards. One of these aliens was imprisoned by the Klingons at Rura Penthe in 2293 and got into a fight with Captain James Kirk. When Kirk was able to incapacitate the alien with a kick to both knees, Martia pointed out "not everyone keeps their genitals in the same place." ( ) :The horned alien was uncredited played by Dennis Ott . His scene was cut from the version aired for TV. Purple Federation members This race with light purple skin are prominent members of the Federation, having joined sometime prior to 2268. An Ambassador from this race attended the Babel Conference in 2268, when Coridan was admitted into the Federation. She was seen with one particular crewman escort several times at the reception. ( ) At least one member of this species was seated in the Federation Council in 2286. He had the characteristic purple skin color of his species, mildly purple hair and yellow irises. ( ) Members of this race were present at the Khitomer Conference in 2293.( ) :''Although difficult to see, background sources say these were intended to be the same purple aliens from "Journey to Babel". A close-up background shot of this character can be seen here. Robed aliens Ambassadors of this race joined the USS Enterprise in 2268 to attend the Babel Conference. ( ) :They could simply be human, but TOS had numerous of examples of human-looking aliens. It is possible that the two robed individuals were supposed to be different races. The Brute This alien was actually Martia, a Chameloid alien, in another form. ( ) :"The Brute" was only identified as such in the script, and was played by Tom Morga. Yellow-skinned Alien with horizontal nose slits Two members of this species were present during the Khitomer Conference in 2293. This species has a peculiar way of clapping hands with outstretched arms. ( ) Unnamed humanoids (23rd century)